The objective of this proposal is to document, classify, & assess the current status of Cancer Education in the Medical, Dental, & Osteopathic Schools in the territorial United States. Such a comprehensive report would prove most useful to all institutions engaged and interested in cancer education in assessing the type, extent, and quality of their own cancer teaching programs. Such a survey and report could identify gaps and deficiencies in the entire process of cancer education. Also, programs in cancer teaching that are effective, innovative and productive may be "discovered" and identified, and their possible wider adoption and application considered.